A song from the heart
by SweetXcandyX
Summary: Soul Mates. The greatest gift you can give them can be as little as rising your voice. Okay VERY SUCKY SUMMARY but read it. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay yea i changed the story thing a bit but before you red keep in mind that the song in here is SLOW REMIX remember SLOW you can listen to it on youtube or what ever. Its so romantic so i recomend you listen to it while you read =D Please REview. Im begging REVIEW. Btw my copy and paste this got messed up so i had to write down teh lyrics so if i make a mistake please don't hate me! PLEASE REVIEW - on my knees-_**

****************************************************************************************************

Thierry followed the long path of notes taped to the wall. He was certain that they were left by Hannah. He just didn't know where it was leading to. Each note was different and yet cute.

" Follow mee!~" " There's a surprise waiting for ya!" "Come on! Slow Poke!" They would all say. He continued to follow them when it led to his ballroom. That was where the notes ended. The last note of which was unusual it said " Come in, You'll love it. I promise". He went in and heard a slow music followed by foot steps. The room was very dim. Only a few candles in the corners. He went into the middle and saw a small figure coming in from the other door way across the room.

_OK, deep breath. Hannah you can do this!_ I told my self as I entered the the ball room. I fixed my white dress. Even with so little light I saw Thierry at the other entrance. I had no microphone so I had to rely on the loudness of my voice. I slowly pressed Play on the music box and it started playing the song. I took another deep breath before singing. Once I started, Thierry's head whipped around to look at me. I was really nervous.

_Ooooh...( REMEMBER THIS IS SLOW REMIX)_

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_with out you its so hard to survive.._

Thierry looked at me with shocked eyes as I took his hand

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss,I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

I didn't know how or when it happened but what ever happened, Theirry and I began slow dancing. His hands on my waist and mine on his shoulder. I continued to sing, looking into his beautiful eyes.

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Cant you feel my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe tears that I cry_

_ooh, the good times and bad times, we've been through them all_

_you make me rise when I fall_

Step by step we went, swaying in each others arms. Lost in each others eyes. My white dress. Swayed with us. Some where above us, a white light shown on us. I wanted to look up to see , but I couldn't take my eyes away from Theirry's. _Thanks, Lupe_

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_cant you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

The bright white light followed us as we danced on...

_Cause every time we touch_

_(I feel the static and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky)_

_Cant you feel my heart beat so, I cant let you go_

_want you in my life_

_Cause Every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_every time we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Cant you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_Every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Cant you feel my heart beat so _

_I Cant let you go_

_I Want you in my life...._

Those last few words of the song came out more of a whisper. We had stopped dancing right when I stop singing. Thierry gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear.

" Hannah, I love you. Thank you so much for this"

I smiled and replied " I love you too, I'm glad you liked it"

Under the bright light that Lupe had kindly shown, the couple kissed passionately. Thierry pulled away and whispered out a certain line from the song.

_I swear I can fly..._

_**********************_

_Review_


	2. Ash and MaryLynnette

_**Okay so this is chapter 2. I noticed not many people read this but I uploaded this anyway. I hope you like it and PLEASE review.!**_

****************************************************************

Mary-Lynnette Carter sat on top of her favorite hill to stargaze. Looking up at the beautiful stars were both a joy and a pain for her. She loved the stars but every time she saw them, she would think about her beloved Ash that she had sent away. This night especially was painful, because a year had already gone by and there is not a single sign of Ash. Mary-Lynnette was starting to think Ash had moved on with her life. She sighed and made her way back to her house.

She was lonely, mostly because her brother was at his soul mate, Jade's and her dad and step mom was out to dinner. As she opened the door, she'd realize her old piano was out. She hadn't play it in years and had dicided to give it a shot at it again.

She put her things back in her room and sat down on her piano chair. Before she knew it, she was playing one of her own songs. She stopped at a sudden thought

_Maybe I should give a shot at singing too._ I thought. I rummaged through my piano chair and found the music. I spread it out and started Playing again.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

As I played I thought of nothing but Ash Redfern. His ignorance, face..his _heart._

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

the moment I lifted my fingers of the key board I heard a voice.

" I missed you too, Mare" I turned to the door way to see Ash. Standing in front of the door was my beloved Ash. The one that always annoyed me. The one I'd kicked in the shin a few times. My _Ash._

I was speechless. The shock of seeing Ash really paralyzed me. But when I could speak , all that came out was " I-You..Ash.." I hesitantly walked towards him. My clumsiness got to me when I tripped over the leg of a chair. Ash caught me when I fell. I stared into his violet eyes as they changed to clear blue. Just like mine.

" Mary-Lynnette, are you alright?" With out answering him I wrapped my hands around him. Hugging him ever so tightly. He hugged me back and I felt a great flush of warmth.

" Oh, Ash. I'm alright. Ash! You finally came back!" I said as tears trickled down my cheeks. He pulled away to stare into my eyes. With one gentle hand, he wiped the tear away.

" Yes, and I have something for you as well." He buried his hand in his pocket and brought out a white pendent with a flower on it. On the back engraved. Mary-Lynnette and Ash with a tiny little star underneath it. More tears rained down my cheeks as I gasped at the present.

" Oh Ash, thank you! I'm so glad your back!"

He chuckled and said " I'm glad you like it, you know...i could use a couple of piano lessons." He said and I laughed at him. He came closer to my face and planted a kiss on my lips.

_I love you, Mary-Lynnette_

_I love you, Ash_

_**I do not own belongs to LJ smith and Avril Lavrigne. The song is called When you're gone! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
